


Road To Lira San

by Nimata_beroya (Mare9548)



Series: Rebel Hearts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Author's knowledge of canon is seriously lacking so beware, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scenes between episodes and post series finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare9548/pseuds/Nimata_beroya
Summary: Agent Kallus never imagined that the day he gets stranded on the Genosian moon, Bahryn, with the Resistance Captain Garazeb Orrelios is the day he starts a journey to redemption. The path is not easy, full of risks, but it might be worth it when happiness such as Alexsandr has never known is waiting for him at the end.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Rebel Hearts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111922
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Road To Lira San

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Sato orders Captain Orrelios to meet a new informant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello kiddos!
> 
> This is my first fic for Rebels and Kalluzeb, and I'm a little nervous about it. I finally watched the show a couple of months back and I absolutely loved it from the start. So freaking good!
> 
> I can't believe that kalluzeb is actually canon. My gosh! Of course, if we ask Disney they'd say is just friendship but we know better. I just love the whole enemies to friends to lovers with these 2 idiots. So much that they managed to get in on my OTPs list. And so, I HAVE to write for them.
> 
> This fic is a series of slices of life/missing scenes/headcanons type of thing, all of them post episode "The Honorable Ones". The idea came up when I started thinking in what ifs. What if when Zeb said he accidentally recruited Kallus he meant more than just talking to him in Bahryn? Or what if when Kallus send Zeb the message of "we're even" with Sabine he wasn't referring to the icy moon either but something that happened after that and off-camera? What if this? What if that? So many possibilities, even keeping canon intact.
> 
> The first chapter is set sometime between seasons 2 and 3, and it answers one of the aforementioned what ifs. I hope you enjoy and join me in the journey of these 2 to happiness.

Garazeb walks into the command center of the Chopper base in Atollon, and finds Commander Sato alone, waiting for him.

"D'ye wanna see me, Sir?"

"Yes. I have a solo mission for you, Captain Orrelios."

Zeb looks at Sato with wide eyes, unable to hide his reaction to the unexpected news. Since joining the Phoenix Squadron, he goes on missions along with the Ghost crew, or at least, is partnered with some of the Spectres; seldom, not to say never, alone. "What mission, Commander?"

"A defector from the Empire has contacted us, claiming to have valuable information, but he's willing to deliver it only in your hands."

"Why me? Who's this person?"

"I was hoping that you could shed some light on the identity of the defector. Maybe you know this individual."

"I don't know any Imps," Zeb says. _Except for Agent Kallus,_ Zeb's mind points out. _Nah, it can't be 'im. Or can he?_

"From what I could tell, and by the way he expressed himself, it's a high-ranked officer, but I could figure out nothing else."

Again, Zeb's thoughts wander to the ISB agent, who maybe heeded his suggestion to look for the truth of the Empire's tyranny. There's a chance that what Zeb said to Kallus had a lasting impression on the man, enough to make his allegiance to wave in favor of the rebellion. Zeb almost wishes it so, but he'd rather not get his hopes up. Besides, mentioning the Imperial agent now would force Zeb to confess to Sato what actually happened on the Geonosian frozen moon. To be honest, the idea holds no appeal to him. He hasn't told anyone about that night, not even his Ghost family. "Dunno whatta tell ya, Commander. I've no idea who could be," he says, scratching the back of the head with his claws.

"Even so, the mission stands. Your job is to go to the given coordinates to retrieve the intel, and extract the individual if he wishes so."

Zeb is willing to do this job, but he has doubts about being the right person for it. He's not a spy, but give him bucketheads to bash and he could do it all day long. Not to mention that almost-extinct, purple-furred Lasats tend to stand out in any crowd. Stealth is hardly his strongest suit. He says as much to the Commander.

"It has to be you, Orrelios. The contact was adamant in the terms for the in-person delivery, negotiations via holo won't do, and we cannot lose this opportunity. I've seen what you and the rest of Captain Syndulla's crew are capable of, even when circumstances put you out of the comfort zone. I have full confidence in your ability to carry out this mission without a hitch."

 _Karabast!_ That faith Sato professes for the crew makes it hard for Zeb to refuse. Furthermore, he wants to do anything he can to help to defeat the kriffing Empire. If that means playing as a spy for a bit, so be it. Zeb isn't stupid; he knows the risks. Most likely, he's walking into a trap without having a backup, but he will do his best to bring home an intel that is potentially a key element to defeating the enemy and ridding the entire galaxy of the Imperial scum.

There's also the fact that he's restless to have some action. The Spectres have been laying low in the past few weeks since Kanan lost his sight when he and Ezra went to Malachor with Ahsoka. Zeb can do nothing to restore his friend's eyesight, neither can he reach the kid so Ezra stops acting out of his normal self, and neither can he do something to save Ahsoka, so maybe this mission will wipe out the helplessness gnawing at him.

If there anything Sato can say to wipe any reluctance Zeb might still have is the next words coming out of his mouth, "I imagine I don't have to tell you, Captain Orrelios, that this informant comes at the right time." His tone turns mournful. "I know these past weeks have been difficult for all… Jarrus got injured, and we lost Ahsoka, but the rebellion can't stop. We need to put aside our feelings and focus on the biggest aim here. If we want to defeat the Empire, we need inside intel. And nobody can provide it better than someone on their payroll. We must make contact with this informant. If the person is legit, we could recruit it as a Fulcrum agent."

"'Aight, I'll do it. Where's the meeting?"

Sato gives him all the details of the mission. It seems simple enough but, being a crew member of the Ghost, Zeb is grimly used to things going south without a warning. He needs to be prepared for unwanted surprises. As Zeb leaves the room to get ready for his coming departure, Commander Sato gives him one final order.

"Orrelios?"

Zeb looks back over his shoulder. "Yessir."

"I'm counting on your utmost discretion on this matter. Not a word about it, not even to your crewmates."

* * *

A mild but constant rain in Yel Dakom helps Kallus to blend in the crowd, his face hidden under the hood of his raincoat. He doubts anyone would recognize him now that he shed his Imperial uniform in exchange for civil clothing, but he can't be careful enough. Kallus keeps his sight trained on his prey, although maintaining a safe distance from him. It's not that difficult. The Lasat is conspicuous in the throng coming in and out of the spaceport and easily spotted from afar.

Instead of waiting for Garazeb in the rendezvous point a few blocks away off the main market like a sitting mynock, Kallus decided to witness the arrival of his contact at the docks. It'd be foolish of him to leave it unchecked if Orrelios is without his rebel friends or followed by Imperial agents. Neither option works for Kallus. He wants—it's more a need, at this point—to help the rebels in defeating the Empire and thus atoning in some measure for the wrongs he has done for over fifteen years while following orders like a blind fool. Kallus, however, wishes not to be imprisoned by either side. It's hard to say which one would treat him worse. The rebellion has as much love for ISB agents as the Empire has for traitors. Orrelios told him once that the rebellion would treat him fairly, but Kallus isn't willing to take his word for it.

At least, his impression of Garazeb as an honorable man is well placed. The Lasat came alone as requested and Kallus can't detect any unwanted tails on him. Almost against his will, that knowledge eases the oppression of wariness in his chest, and so Kallus heads faster for the warehouse where the meeting will take place.

A few blocks away from the port, his brisk walk through narrow and grimy alleys has an abrupt end when a big paw grabs and hauls him to a dark crevice in the passageway between buildings. He's thrown against the wall, his breath rushes out his lungs on impact in a gush. Before he can refill them with fresh oxygen, a muscular hand squeezes his throat, hindering his air intake.

Blind by the shadows, Kallus can't see his opponent; he only knows that it's big and strong. His first instinct is grabbing the attacker's wrist to pull it away at the same time that he reaches for his bo-rifle with the other hand. In the next beat of his frantic heart, he remembers that he left the rifle behind. It's a distinctive weapon with which he'd be easily identifiable. His hand goes instead for the generic blaster in his hip holster. As his fingers wrap around it, he freezes when a familiar growl and strong scent hit his senses.

They trigger the memory of being stranded on Bahryn… with Garazeb. Which he now knows is his assailant.

"Wait!" Kallus manages to croak out with the little air that he can push through his airway. "Don't… kill me." His plea does the trick—his attacker, Garazeb, pulls back in shock, which allows Kallus to suck air into his lungs. He bends at his waist with his hands on his knees, panting and coughing hard.

Orrelios takes advantage of his guard down and pulls Kallus' hood back. "K-Kallus?" A glowrod goes alive, throwing dim light into the small space. "Can't believe it. It is ya!"

He straightens up and glares at the Lasat, standing in front of him. "A great pleasure to see you again, Garazeb," Kallus says, infusing as much sarcasm as his ragged breathing allows.

"You're the informant, aren't ya? Why are ya following me? Karabast! I coulda killed ya!" Zeb snaps. "I thought ya were a kriffing Imp!"

"Technically, I still am."

Even when Kallus speaks with the same impassiveness that he shows on his face, he can't help feeling something indefinable at the thought that Garazeb doesn't consider him an Imperial anymore. A foolish notion, of course. It makes Kallus scoff inwardly, certain that no matter the things he does from now on against the Empire will ever erase the stain that is belonging to its ranks for about a decade and a half. There are some things, things that he has done, that are unforgivable. The regret he feels for taking part in those atrocities won't undo them by magic.

Garazeb rolls his eyes. "Funny. And here I was thinkin' that you were defectin'."

"Perhaps, but would you mind if we discuss it somewhere less public?"

The sound of people walking in the main street at the end of the alley reaches Kallus. The crevice they are in might be hidden but much less secure for an underground meeting than it's recommendable. Despite Yel Dakom having no Imperial presence, all it takes is a sympathizer of the Empire at an earshot distance to bring both Kallus' and Garazeb's undoing upon them.

"Sure. Lead the way."

* * *

Many questions are rolling inside Zeb's mind as he follows Kallus. He's aware that he should be warier about the ISB agent and the place where he's taking him, but Zeb has the gut feeling that he's not being led to a trap. As crazy as it sounds, Zeb believes to have forged a connection with Kallus during their ordeal on Bahryn. He's certain to have glimpsed the real person hidden beneath the implacable agent act that Kallus usually performs. It's that alliance, feeble as it might be, that prompts Zeb to trust him.

As soon as Kallus leads him inside an abandoned warehouse, Zeb blurts out, "Why?"

Kallus looks at him with his hazel eyes, sharp as a knife. He knows what Zeb is asking. A simple, yet loaded question. To his credit, Kallus doesn't play dumb about it.

"A sum of things," he says after a moment of hesitation. "As much as I loathe to admit it, you were right. When I sought the answers to my questions, I didn't like what I found out. My blind complicity in the wrongs I've committed for years deems me beyond redemption, but at least I can help to eradicate the bane of the galaxy. The Empire betrayed my ideals to do good. Seems fair to me that I betray them. And, most importantly, because it's the right thing to do."

"And why the demand to meet with me? Any intelligence operative o' the rebellion coulda come here in my place."

"True, but considering who I am and what I have done, I deemed it an unwise choice. Do you really think they would have trusted anything I say? I took the pertinent assurances to cut down the possibility of being shot at first sight. Something tells me that you are the only one that would pause and listen to me before turning trigger-happy. Although I might have assumed too much," Kallus says, rubbing his throat. The gesture elicits in Zeb a pang of regret for trying to strangle him.

Oblivious to Zeb's feelings, Kallus continues, "This is not a ruse of the Empire, neither am I double- or triple-crossing you. I swear on my honor that my intel is genuine and all I want to do is to help. You're my only hope so the high-ups of the rebellion take this information seriously. If you act on it, you can do quite damage to the Empire."

Zeb watches Kallus' expression carefully. He has a stony face in place as usual, but his eyes betray that emotionlessness. They shine bright with a fire that Zeb hadn't seen before. If he trusts his instincts and the change he sees in Kallus, everything the ISB agent has said is true.

"I do. Believe ya, I mean. You've done reprehensible things in the past,"—Zeb knows this better than anyone else—,"but you've a deep sense o' honor. So, what can we, the humble rebels, do to piss the Empire off?"

The hint of a mischievous smirk ghost on Kallus' lips. It's so fleeting that Zeb thinks he might've imagined it. For sure, it's a friendly expression that he'd never associate with the Imp. Before Zeb can figure out what he did or did not see, Kallus crouches down, lifts a loose board on the floor, and takes a small datachip from the hole hidden beneath. Once on his feet again, he hands it over to Zeb.

"This contains routes of transportation and patrol, schedules of goods delivery, the coordinates and blueprints of a couple of bases that the Empire regards unimportant, therefore protected by minimal personnel. There you will find a supply of interesting things. I included in that disc some other minutiae as well that I'm sure the Rebel generals are going to be ecstatic to know about."

"Karabast! You do nothing halfway, don't ya?"

"This is just a sample, to show my goodwill. I can gather more sensitive intel soon."

"So you're not comin' with me?" And seeing Kallus' confusion written on his face, Zeb clarifies, "My boss told me to extract ya right now if ya were willin'. I can take ya somewhere safe away from the Empire."

Kallus refuses the offer with a curt shake of his head. "It'll better if I stay on the inside. I can use my position to dig out solid information and keep you updated on the latest plans against the rebels. That way you can stay a step ahead. Once I'm out, whatever much of the intel I possess will turn obsolete fast. I can be of more help this way."

"You're risking yer neck. If you're found out…"

This time the gesture is unmistakable. An arrogant smirk twists Kallus' lips. It's not a pleasant gesture, nothing more than an uncomfortable reminder to Zeb of the Imperial's feelings of superiority. "You don't have to worry about me, Garazeb. If there's anything that the Empire does well is training its intelligence agents. Far from bragging, but I graduated at the top of my class from the ISB program. I know how to gather information without raising suspicion."

But strangely, inconceivably, Zeb does worry. He shouldn't be concerned about it, and yet, the thought of Kallus spying for the rebellion from the inside makes Zeb's stomach twist painfully. Without a doubt, Kallus will be executed on the spot if the Empire discovers his treason. And that's if they go easy on him. To torture him to find out what the man knows about the rebellion is pretty much given before he's put to death.

"Just… be careful, 'kay? And if anythin' goes wrong, if ya feel it's no longer safe for ya to stay on the inside, contact us. We'll extract ya before it's too late." Zeb hesitates an instant. He's about to take a leap of faith that could be catastrophic if the said faith is ill-placed, not just for him but the entire rebellion. He looks at Kallus in the eyes, searching for a sign that he's making the right choice. Having detected nothing that indicates otherwise, Zeb reaches into his pocket for the small device there. "Take this."

"What is it?" Kallus says, grabbing the small device.

"An encrypted communicator. This is my personal frequency… and this is our informant's frequency through which ya can pass on whate'er ya find useful to us."

Kallus snorts and shakes his head slightly. "I would have given almost anything to know that frequency three months ago."

Zeb supposes it makes sense in a sick way, considering the man's job chasing after them the last two years. "And now?"

"I'll put it to good use, and take its secret to my grave." Honest words said in a dead-serious tone.

"Good answer. Although, let's hope that the latter won't be necessary. Remember, if ya need extractin', just say the word and we'll come for ya."

"I'll keep it in mind."

"I mean it."

The human frowns under Zeb's stern glare as if he couldn't understand the expressed concern. In the end, he concedes, "If I need the help, I will reach out to you."

Satisfied with the vow, knowing that Kallus is an honorable man, Zeb nods in acknowledgment. Aware of the time for this encounter is running thin, he gives his enemy-turned-into-an-ally (a friend, even) one last directive, "By the light of Lothal's moons."

"What?"

"Remember that phrase. _By the light of Lothal's moons,"_ Garazeb repeats. "If you need to let know a rebel that you're with us, all you have to do is say it."

"By the light of Lothal's—"

"Moons, yes."

"Who came up with that code phrase?" he asks, his tone making obvious his poor opinion about the chosen words.

Zeb twists his expression, thinking. "Not sure. Might've been Fulcrum, I guess."

"Which one?"

"Which what?"

"Which agent? It isn't just one person. Fulcrum is the code name for every individual in your network of secret informants, I've known that for a long while now."

Zeb rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I know that." It happens that he doesn't care who came up with the line. What matters is its use.

"Do you think if it was just one the Empire wouldn't have catch them by now?"

"But even if it were a single person, the Empire probably wouldn't've able to catch them anyway." Zeb says with a nonchalant shrug. "We rebels are a sneaky bunch."

"Hmm. _That,_ I know too well. You, standing here, is the proof of it."

Garazeb can't hold back the chuckle that escapes him at the disgruntled grouse. Even if he should, Zeb can't blame Kallus for being a bit bitter about his failure in catching him or the rest of the Ghost crew. At least, not for long. He laughs harder when the agent levels him with his most murderous glare, worthy of the ISB finest.

"Aren't ya glad that we are?" Zeb is unsure why he gives in to the impulse to tease Kallus. Maybe, it's to draw out the agent's hidden side that he glimpsed back then on the icy moon. "If we weren't, you'll be still a mindless cog in a tyrannical machine with a stick up to where the sun doesn't shine." Giving Kallus a pensive once-over, he adds, "For one, I'm happy to call you Fulcrum instead of Agent."

A trace of bewilderment breaks through the cold expression in Kallus' face, bringing with it a slight flush to his cheeks. Zeb wonders if it's in that moment when it dawns on the man his new role in life. Clearing his throat, Kallus schools his face. "We must part. We've been here too long. Our business is concluded and we shouldn't tempt fate. Who goes first?"

"I'll go," Zeb offers. He looks up, studying the broken skylights on the roof. "I'll take an alternative exit."

Kallus nods in approval. "I'll contact you as soon as I unearth something worth sharing," he promises as Zeb starts climbing one of the structure's columns up to the roof.

Halfway through his climb, Zeb pauses and calls out, "Hey! Be careful, Fulcrum."

The man tilts his head once. Then, in a rush, he blurts out, "It's Alex. Short for Ale—"

"Alexsandr. I know," he says, feeling a deja vu of the moment he told Kallus his given name while stranded on the moon over Geonosis. Amused by the role reversal, he takes off again. Zeb finishes his ascend and gets out through the closest window with a wicked satisfaction for having stumped Kallus— _Alex_ mute with shock. Most likely, the man never thought Zeb knows personal information about him. After Bahryn, he researched for the agent's personal record, curious about the man. It seemed fair since Kallus knew things about him.

As Zeb returns to the port, his thoughts turn to the next occasion that he gets to see Kallus. Will it be in an underground meeting like this or will it be in the field on opposite sides of the war? Zeb is aware that the latter is a more certain possibility. In which case, both will have to act as enemies again, despite the awful feeling the thought brings. Will they be able to pull off the facade? They better or Alex's Fulcrum career will be short-lived.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? If you did, drop a comment. That would make my day. Kudos and bookmakers are appreciated as well 😊
> 
> \-------------------
> 
> I'm on tumblr as [nimata-beroya](nimata-beroya.tumblr.com). I'm always open to chat.


End file.
